Liquid colorant is typically conveyed to a plastic molding machine by a peristaltic pump and a plurality of interconnected tubes. During operation, the pump tends to wear out one of the tubes. When the worn tube is replaced, the replacement tube contains air. The air in the replacement tube is purged from the system by forcing liquid colorant through the system.